


A Real Family

by JensenIsMishasKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is a teen parent, Jack is adorable, M/M, Naomi is a nice mom, Older Dean, Omega Dean, Single Parent Castiel, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), Zachariah is going to be a dick like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenIsMishasKitty/pseuds/JensenIsMishasKitty
Summary: 17 year old Castiel has a hard time adjusting after his ex boyfriend comes back to see their son, Jack.Note: I had to change the summary because the story changed in my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel woke up there were biology notes sticking to his face.  
“I hope you had a nice nap, Mr. Novak.” His science teacher, Ms. Macleod said.  
“I’m sorry,” Castiel mumbles.  
“Please try to stay awake in class.” She says before going back to her lesson on enzymes.  
And Castiel goes back to his nap.

\---- “I need to talk to you Mr. Novak,” Ms. Macleod says after class is over.  
“I have to go,” Castiel protests.  
“I sent a note to the office while you were asleep,” Ms. Macleod assures him. “They’ll wait for you.”  
“Look, I’m sorry I fell asleep, Ms. Macleod,” Castiel apologizes.” It won’t happen again.”  
“I’m not mad that you fell asleep, Mr. Novak.”  
“You’re not?”  
“No not at all.”  
“Well what do you need to see me for then?”  
“I don’t think you belong in this class.”  
“But it’s the only science that fits my schedule.”  
“Your grades are excellent.” Ms. Macleod says. “I’m going to give you a different book than the rest of the class.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s just an advanced chemistry book. The problems are a bit harder than the ones we do in class,” Ms. MacLeod explains as she hands Castiel a book that looks like it weighs more than 500 pounds. “The lessons are the back of the book and I will give you worksheets to do in class and at home.” She continues. “You can work at your own pace and if you get stuck, I’ll help you.”  
“Alright.” Castiel says. “Thank you Ms. Macleod, but I really have to go.”  
“Okay, but Castiel,” she says  
“Yeah?”  
“You should really consider applying to colleges.”  
“I will.” Castiel promises. But he knows it’s a lie. He has a plan and he’s sticking to it.

\----- Mrs. Mills and Ms. Hanscum are waiting for Castiel when he gets to the nursery.  
“Look, Jack, there’s Daddy.” Ms. Hanscum coos.  
“DADA DADA” Jack yells  
“Castiel take Jack from her arms and Jack immediately latches his little arms onto Castiel’s neck.  
“Dada,” Jack sighs, letting out a hiccupy breath.  
“How was he?” Castiel asks.  
“He was a good boy.” Mrs. Mills says.  
“You should bring more diapers tomorrow.” Ms. Hanscum says. “Jack ran out.”  
“I will.” Castiel says, making a mental note to buy diapers and formula. “Come on Jack. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have finals in almost a month and I've been getting a lot of school work like essays and shit.

The alternative school that Castiel goes to has metal detectors, and every morning they go off when Castiel brings the car seat through them.  
Castiel curses under his breath and prays to all the gods he can think of that Jack doesn’t wake up.  
“It’s the car seat.” Castiel says.  
The beta security guard looks him up and down.  
“We have to check.” She replies.  
She starts going through Jack’s diaper bag while her partner searches Castiel’s backpack.  
“Please, ma’am,” Castiel says. “It’s the car seat.”   
The beta grunts and pulls out diapers, bottles, pacifiers, Jack’s favorite blanket and stuffed monkey, and the 3 outfits that Castiel had folded neatly before school.  
The door opens behind Castiel and Lisa Braeden walks in with her son, Ben.   
The metal detector starts beeping when she walks through them too.  
“I’m sorry.” She says. “It’s the car seat.”  
“Go right on through.” The security guard says.”  
The guard turns back towards Castiel with a metal detector wand in her hand.   
“Step back.” The beta says. “I have to check you.”   
“Please don’t.” Castiel begs. “You’re gonna wake him up.”  
“It’s protocol.” She shrugs.  
“But you didn’t check Lisa.” Castiel points out.  
“That’s different.” The guard says.  
Castiel wonders how he’s any different from Lisa. Maybe it’s because he’s the only alpha in the teen parent program. Whatever the reason, it’s not fair the he has to go through the whole metal detector routine and Lisa doesn’t.   
“It’s all clear,” The guard says, and Castiel packs up his things and heads to the nursery with Jack.  
Mrs. Mills and Ms. Hanscum are excited to see Jack.  
They take him from Castiel as soon as he walks into the nursery.  
“Did they give you a hard time?” Mrs. Mills asks.  
“Yeah. They let Lisa through, no problem. But they wouldn’t let me through.” Castiel knows it sounds like he’s complaining but he goes through the same thing every morning. He gets stuck at the metal detectors while an omega parent gets waved through without any fuss.   
“We’ll talk to them.” Mrs. Mills promises.  
“Jack is teething now so he’s been a little crankier than usual.” Castiel informs her.  
“Oh, Jack’s a good boy.” Ms. Hanscum says. “We can handle it.”  
“Well I better get going to class.” Castiel says. “I have a Spanish test today.”   
“Good luck.” Mrs. Mills says.  
Castiel pause for a moment to kiss Jack’s forehead.  
“Bye, Jack.” He says. “I’ll see you at lunch.

 

A few hours later Castiel is rushing to get to the nursery to see Jack at lunchtime, when he suddenly runs right into someone else.  
“I am so sorry.” He says as he starts picking up books and papers.  
Then he catches a distinct smell.  
Apple pie. He’d know that scent anywhere.  
“Hiya Cas!” The omega above him grins.   
“Dean.”


	3. 14 Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Castiel became a single father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of how to write Castiel's reaction to Dean being back. So this is like a flashback that I wanted to include in the story.

Castiel remembered the last time he saw Dean. It was 14 months ago. Jack was barely a month old.  
Mary Winchester had called the Novak household with what she said was urgent news.  
“I need to speak to your mother.” Mary said as soon as Castiel picked up the phone.  
Naomi was on the phone for about 15 minutes. When she turned around Castiel could see she had tears in her eyes.  
“Mom, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked. “Is Dean okay? Did something happen to Jack?”  
“Dean and Jack are fine, sweetie.” Naomi replied.  
“Well, then what’s wrong?” Castiel was confused.  
Why was his mother crying?  
“They decided to give the baby up for adoption after all.” Naomi said. “They just need you to sign some papers tomorrow morning and then a social worker will pick him up tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Is this about money?” Castiel asked. “I could ask Ellen to give me more hours at the Roadhouse. And Gabe needs another exterminator at The Terminators.”  
Naomi grabbed Castiel’s flailing arms before he could break something.  
“It’s not about money, Castiel.” She said.  
“Then why are they giving Jack away?” Castiel asked.  
Naomi pulled Castiel into a tight embrace and let his frustrated tears fall on her shoulders.  
“All I know is Dean said he wasn’t ready to be a parent.” Naomi told him.  
“I don’t understand.” Castiel’s tears stung his eyes. “The other day Dean seemed so happy about us being a family. What changed?”  
“You can ask him tomorrow.” Naomi promised. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a nap? You look exhausted.”  
“Okay, mom.” Castiel sniffled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetie."

\--------------  
The next day, Castiel went to the Winchester household early in the morning.  
Dean was the one who opened the door.  
He was wearing sweatpants and he had Castiel’s science camp hoodie on.  
Normally seeing Dean in his clothes would be a huge turn on for Castiel, but Dean – for lack of a better word – looked terrible. His hair was a damp sweaty mess sticking to his forehead, he had a 5’o clock shadow, and he smelled a lot like baby powder. He looked like he hasn’t slept in weeks.  
“Hello, Dean. I brought you a caramel macchiato from Starbucks.” Castiel said, handing the coffee to Dean.  
Dean takes a long sip before saying anything.  
“What are you doing here, Cas?” Dean asked.  
“I’m here to see you and Jack.” Castiel said.  
“Jack is asleep right now.” Dean told him. “But you can go upstairs and say goodbye to him before he’s gone. We need you to sign some papers so we can give Jack up for adoption.”  
“Please don’t give Jack away.” Castiel pleaded.  
“Cas, I can’t raise him.” Dean said. “I’m 17. I don’t know anything about kids. I’m not good enough to raise Jack. He needs someone who can take care of him.”  
“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. “Maybe you need more time.”  
“It’s been enough time, Cas.” Dean said.  
“Give him to me.” Castiel was desperate.  
“Cas, c’mon. You’re only 16.” Dean said. “You’re a genius. You can go to any college you want. But you can’t do that if you’re raising a kid.”  
“I love Jack.” Castiel said. “I love being his father. I’m not ready to give that up.”  
“Cas, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Dean said. “I know your mom is all about teaching you responsibility, but you don’t have to do this.”  
Castiel shook his head because, yes, he does know what he’s saying, and he knows he doesn’t want this baby, his son, to just disappear forever.  
“I’m his father, Dean.” Castiel declared. “And I’m going to raise him.”  
“Are you sure about this?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”  
“Your dad is gonna go ballistic.”  
“I don’t care.” For once Castiel didn’t give a damn about what Zachariah Novak would think. He knew what he wanted and he wanted his son to be with him.  
“Okay, then.” Dean said. “I guess you shouldn’t sign the papers.”

When Castiel walked out of the Winchester household he had Jack in his arms.  
And the first thing he did when he was granted sole custody of the boy was change Jack’s last name to Novak.  
It was only two weeks later that Dean had called Castiel to let him know he was moving to Texas with his father, and that was the last time he had seen or heard from Dean.  
Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Monday I'll post Dean and Castiel's reactions to seeing each other for the first time in months. Maybe you can give me some suggestions of how it should go in the comments?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. Here's Chapter 4.

“What the hell are you doing here, Dean?” are the first words to come out of Castiel’s mouth after he gets over the initial shock of seeing Dean for the first time in months.  
“I’m here to pick up Sammy.” Dean answers. “He has a doctor’s appointment.”  
Right. Of course. Sammy.   
Castiel should have known Dean wasn’t there to see him or even Jack.  
The only reason Sam Winchester was even going to Lawrence High Alternative was so he could graduate early. Sam was only 15 but he was already nearly every single senior level class that Castiel was in. In fact, the only class they didn’t share was Childhood Development, which was something only the kids in the Teen Parenting Program were required to take.   
“Sammy said Jack goes to the day care center here.” Dean says.  
“He does.” Castiel confirms.  
“Could I see him?” Dean asks.  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“You know why, Dean.”  
“Cas, I know I left you guys, but I’m back now.” Dean says. “I’m ready to be a father.”  
“Dean, your parents got divorced.” Castiel reminds him. “Mary and Sam stayed here and you went to Texas with John.”  
“Cas, c’mon-“ Dean begins.  
“It’s been over a year, Dean.” Castiel cuts him off. “You haven’t called or texted. You haven’t sent any letters. You haven’t even asked Sam or Mary how Jack is doing. And I should know. I take Jack to see them once a week.”  
“It can’t be easy raising a kid by yourself. I could help.” Dean says. “And besides, don’t you think Jack should get to know his father.”  
“I’m his father.” Castiel snaps. “I’ve been doing everything on my own since Jack was a month old. I’m the one who stayed in the hospital with him for a week when he got sick with pneumonia. I’m the one who gets up in the middle of the night when he starts crying. And where were you, Dean? You were off in Texas pretending he doesn’t exist.”  
“That’s not true.” Dean protests. “I haven’t been pretending he doesn’t exist.”  
“What have you been doing all this time then?” Castiel asks.  
“I can’t tell you. “   
“Why not?”  
“I just can’t Cas.” Dean says. “But I can tell you that I have never stopped thinking about you or Jack while I was gone. You and Jack were the only thing that kept me going. Not one day goes by that I don’t regret leaving you and giving Jack up.”  
Castiel can tell that Dean is being sincere, so he decides to cut him some slack.  
“I take Jack to the park on Sundays.” Castiel tells him. “Be there at 1. This is your second chance Dean. I’m not going to give you another one. Don’t blow it. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little long so I cut it into two parts. Next chapter will be Castiel and Dean at the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean feed the ducks with Jack at the park.

“Hey, Jack.” Castiel says to his son as he gets him dressed. “We’re gonna go see your papa today.”  
“Dada?” Jack says tilting his head.  
“He’s the guy in the picture next to your crib.” Castiel explains.  
“Dada!” Jack yells. “Dada! Dada!”  
“Would you get that damn kid to shut the hell up?” Zachariah shouts from the living room.  
“Sorry, dad.” Castiel calls back. He turns back to Jack. “You better be quiet before we get in trouble, buddy. Grandpa is pretty mad today.”  
“Bad pa.” Jack says.  
“Yeah.” Castiel agrees. “Grandpa is bad.”  
“You know, when Dean was pregnant with you, pie made him sick.” Castiel says. “But he ate spicy food all the time and he was addicted to chocolate. Especially the kind with nougat in it.”  
Jack giggles as if he can understand what Castiel is saying.  
“Dean always said you like spicy food because of me.” Castiel continues. “Because he can’t stand anything hotter than a mild salsa.”  
Jack giggles again and claps his hands.  
“You look just like Dean did when he was little. “Castiel says as he runs his fingers through Jack’s blonde hair. “Just like Dean, but you have my eyes.”  
Jack laughs again and tugs on Castiel’s shirt sleeve.   
“Par, Dada!” Jack yells.  
“That’s right, Jack.” Castiel confirms. “We’re going to the park.”  
\----------------------  
When Castiel arrives at the park, Dean is already there waiting for him.  
He must be serious about wanting to be Jack’s father.  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean calls.  
“Hello, Dean.”   
Dean kneels on the ground to see Jack in the stroller.  
“Hey, Jack.” He says. “I’m Dean.”  
Jack waves his arms and yells “Jack! Jack!”   
Dean looks up at Castiel. “Can I hold him?”  
“sure.” Castiel says. “Be careful. You have to be gentle with him. And prop his head up.”  
“So what do you and Jack normally do at the park?” Dean asks.  
“We feed the ducks.” Castiel says. “And Jack likes to be in the baby swings. He thinks it’s hilarious when I push him as high as he can go.”  
“Do you have any bread?” Dean asks. “I saw some ducks over by the pond.”  
“Yeah.” Castiel says as he takes his backpack off and reaches for the bag of bread that’s inside. “Here you go.” He hands Dean a few pieces. The rest of the bread will be to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches later.  
Dean takes Jack over to the bench near the pond. Castiel watches as Dean tears the bread into tiny pieces and hands them to Jack.  
Jack throws the bread on ground and a small group of ducks come running up to him.  
“Bap!” Jack yells. “Bap! Bap! Bap!”  
The ducks quack back at Jack.  
“Bap!” Jack yells again. “Bap! Bap!”  
“Look at that, Cas. “Dean laughs. “He speaks duck.”  
“Yeah. I guess he does.” Castiel chuckles.  
“Do you think it’s warm enough for him?” Dean asks as a cool October breeze blows the leaves on the ground.  
“Yeah. He’s got his jacket on.” Castiel says. “He’ll be find. As long as he doesn’t kick his shoes off. He’s been doing that a lot lately. I don’t think he likes his toes being restrained.”  
“What else does Jack do at the park?” Dean asks.  
“He loves the slide.” Castiel tell him. “I go down the slide with him. And he loves the dinosaur fort. He’s been starting walk lately and he likes to run and hide from me before it’s time to go.”  
The dinosaur fort had been in the park since Dean and Castiel were kids. They used to play games of hide and seek and sit in the mouth of the dinosaur and pretend they were being eaten. The tail of the dinosaur was a slide that ended in the sandbox.  
“We should have brought more bread.” Dean says when their duck feeding supply runs out. “Jack really loves the ducks.”  
As if on cue, Jack starts his duck talking again.  
“Bap!” he yells. “Bap! Bap! Bap!”  
“Do your parents help you out with him?” Dean asks.  
“My mom does.” Castiel answers. “My dad doesn’t like Jack. He’s never held him. He won’t even look at him.”  
“I’m sorry.” Dean says.  
“It’s not your fault.” Castiel says. “I’m just lucky that Jack is an Alpha and not an Omega like Alfie.”  
Alfie was Castiel’s older brother. When Alfie was 13, Zachariah sent him away to an Omega facility in southern Kansas. Alfie was baought by an old French Alpha named Balthazar two years after being sent to the facility.   
Luckily, Balthazar was a nice enough Alhpa and he let Alfie visit his family twice a year.  
Castiel is almost certain that John Winchester would have sent Dean off to an omega facility if it weren’t for Mary. She was the voice of reason in the Winchester household.  
“I’m sorry I left you.” Dean says.  
“It’s fine, Dean.” Castiel tells him.   
“No it’s not.” Dean says. “I wish I could make it up to you.”  
“If you’d tell me why you went to Texas,” Castiel begins. “That would be a great start.”  
“I can’t tell you Cas.” Dean shakes his head. “I wish I could but I can’t.”  
Castiel is positive something bad happened to Dean in Texas. He just wishes the omega would tell him what it was.  
“You’re a good father, Dean.” Castiel says as he watches Dean playing peekaboo with Jack once the ducks leave them.  
“No, I’m not.” Dean protests.  
“You are, Dean.” Castiel insists.  
And then suddenly the two boys are kissing. Dean’s lips are soft, warm, and pliant and Castiel wants to kiss them forever but Jack is between them and he starts up his quacking again.  
Apparently Jack is not a big fan of PDA.  
“I should probably go.” Dean says awkwardly.  
“Uh, yeah.” Castiel nods, rubbing the back of his neck. “Me too.”  
“I’ll, uh, see you later.” Dean says as he start walking away.  
“Dean, wait!” Castiel calls.  
“Yeah, Cas?”   
“I’m gonna need you to give Jack to me.”  
“Oh, shit.” Dean curses, finally realizing that he had the baby in his arms. “Sorry, Cas.”  
“It’s alright.” Castiel assures him.  
“I’ll just go now.” Dean says.  
Castiel spends the next 10 minutes wondering what the kiss meant before finally leaving the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they kissed. And something happened to Dean in Texas. Next chapter will be partly Castiel POV and Partly Dean's POV. I'll post it later this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel's POV

When Castiel gets home after leaving the park, Zachariah Novak is waiting for him in the living room. Castiel can practically taste the beer the house reeks of.  
This is the first time his father has gotten drunk in the house since the day Castiel was awarded custody of Jack.  
“Where have you been all day?” Zachariah’s voice is slurred and his eyes are bloodshot.  
Castiel hates it when he gets like this.  
“I was at work.” Castiel lies as he sets a wriggling Jack down on the floor.  
Jack immediately crawls over to his little play area and starts making his giant firetrucks crash into each other.  
“At work, huh?” Zachariah raises an eyebrow.  
“Yeah.” Castiel nods. “Ellen needed me to come in because Ash called in sick.”  
“That’s funny,” Zachariah laughs, but it sounds more evil than joyous. “I was at the Roadhouse earlier and you were nowhere to be seen. Now I’ll ask again. Where were you?”  
‘Trying to stay away from you,’ Castiel thinks.  
“I took Jack to the park.” Castiel admits.  
There’s no way Castiel is going to mention Dean. The beatings always get worse when he mentions Dean, especially after he got the Omega pregnant.  
“Oh, you weren’t at the park with just Jack.” Zachariah has an evil little smirk on his face. “You were there with that filthy Winchester Omgea slut.”  
“W-w-what?” Castiel’s voice is shaky. “What are you talking about?”  
“My friend, Uriel, saw the two of you.” Zachariah explains. “He said you were kissing. How many times have I told you to stay away from him, Castiel?” Zachariah is furious.  
“Dad, please-” Castiel begins.  
“You never listen, Castiel.” Zachariah continues as he starts taking off his belt. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you another lesson.”  
When Zachariah is drunk like this, there’s no telling what he’ll do or who he’ll hit.  
Castiel’s first instinct as a father is to protect his son. He shields the boy with his body and lets out a cry of pain when he feels the metal buckle of the belt hit his back, once, twice, three times, and then it’s over, because Castiel blacks out before the belt hits him a fourth time.  
\------  
When he wakes up, Castiel is in his own bed.  
Naomi is cleaning his wounds and Jack is smacking his face.  
“Dada, up!” the little boy shouts. “Dada, up!”  
“I sent your father to a motel room.” Naomi says. “I’m so sorry this happened again, baby. I thought he had quit drinking. But I guess I was wrong.”  
“I wish you’d just leave him.” Castiel says.  
“I wish I could.” Naomi replies. “I need to go get you some bandages. Will you be alright?”  
“I’ll be okay, Mom.” Castiel assures her.  
Castiel winces as he rolls over and sits up. He scoops Jack up into his arm and holds him close to his chest.  
Jack immediately wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck.  
“Dada, up.” He sighs.  
“Yeah, I’m awake, Jack.” Castiel smiles.  
“Dada, hurt.” Jack says. “Dada, cry.”  
“I’ll never hurt you like that, Jack” Castiel promises. “You’ll always be safe with me.”

 

Dean’s POV

As soon as Dean gets home from the park, he’s cornered by a tall, lanky, Alpha with floppy hair.  
“Dean! Where were you?” Sam asks as he gives his brother a hug.  
“I was at the park with Cas and Jack.” Dean answers.  
“Oh good,” Sam sighs. “I was worried that Michael came back to get you.”  
“I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean promises.  
“Did you tell Cas about him?” Sam asks. “Did he promise to kill Michael? Is he gonna kill dad for selling you? I don’t want him to kill dad, but maybe dad deserves it.”  
“Calm down, Sammy.” Dean says. “I didn’t tell Cas anything. He doesn’t need to know.”  
“Yes he does.” Sam insists. “That way he won’t be mad at you for leaving and you and Cas can raise Jack together and he’ll want to be your Alpha again.”  
“I’m not telling Cas, Sammy.” Dean repeats. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Squirt, I’m starving. I’m gonna make some of my famous enchiladas for dinner.”  
Dean grabs the ingredients, the enchilada sauce, the chiles, and the cheese and starts to get to work on combining them together.  
“I love your enchiladas, Dean.” Sam says. “Mom’s aren’t as good as yours.”  
“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean laughs.  
“How was Jack?” Sam asks. “Was it weird to see him after so long?”  
“Yeah a little.” Dean says. “It was weird to see Cas too. He thinks I wanted to abandon him and Jack.”  
“That’s why you gotta tell him what dad did.” Sam says. “You gotta tell him that Dad sold you to Michael.”  
“No, Sam.” Dean says. “Could you hand me the frying pan?”  
Sam digs into the cabinets for a few minutes before coming out with one of the frying pans.  
“Here you go, Dean.” Sam says, handing Dean the frying pan. “Why didn’t you tell Cas? He’d want to know.”  
Dean puts some ground beef in it and starts frying it up.  
“I didn’t tell him, because I don’t want him to freak out.” Dean says. “He gets his temper from Zachariah. He would never hurt me, but do you remember what he did to Donnie?”  
“Yeah.” Sam nods. “Donnie called you a whore and Cas put him in the hospital.”  
“Exactly.” Dean says. “I don’t want Cas to know, because I don’t want him to kill anyone.”  
“So you’re afraid he’ll go into a Alpha rage?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah. Besides, Crowley’s watching out for me.” Dean says. “They don’t call him a bodyguard for nothing. And Bobby and Benny promised to watch out for me too. I've got plenty of Alphas to protect me, Sammy. And I can take care of myself, too.”  
"Ok, Dean." Sam concedes. Dean sets a plate of enchiladas down in front of Sam. “Here’s your food. Eat up, Sammy.”  
“Thanks, Dean.” Sam says. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me for what happened to Cas.


	7. Flashback #2

The last time Castiel was at the hospital, he was 13 years old.   
He had been climbing “Old Woody”, the tallest tree in the park, when the branch beneath him broke and he crashed to the ground.  
His left femur snapped in half as soon as he hit the ground.  
The Omega he was trying to impress was Dean Winchester.  
Castiel didn’t remember much from that day, other than the excruciating pain in his leg, but he did remember Dean telling him that a kiss would make him feel better. And remembered how it felt to have Dean’s lips pressed against his for the first time.  
The only reason Castiel was at the hospital now, was because he had gotten Dean pregnant nine months ago.  
It was a warm May afternoon. Castiel was actually skipping school to be at the hospital, but Dean was more important anyway.  
He walked into Dean’s hospital room to find his boyfriend fast asleep. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his toes were sticking out from under the blankets, and he was in one of those hospital gowns with a medical bracelet on his wrist.  
Castiel had never seen Dean looking so vulnerable before.  
He sat down in an empty chair beside Dean’s bed and took one of the Omega’s hand into both of his own.  
If felt like Castiel had to wait forever for his boyfriend to wake up, but eventually Dean started blinking his sleepy green eyes and let out the most adorable yawn that Castiel had ever heard.  
Castiel smiled at the confusion on Dean’s face.  
“Hey there, little Omega.” He grinned.  
“Hey, big Alpha.” Dean murmured. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“You’re more important.” Castiel told him. “Besides, I heard you had a baby.”  
“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “I slept with some dumbass alpha and he got me pregnant.”  
“This ‘dumbass Alpha’ might be a little upset to hear you’ve been calling him names.” Castiel laughed.   
“He’ll get over it.” Dean chuckled.  
“So why didn’t you call me? Did you not want me here to for the birth?”  
“There wasn’t much you could have done besides hold my hand.”  
“Well, next time, I expect to be here. Even if it is just to hold your hand.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “You think there’s going to be a next time?”  
“I hope so.” Castiel replied.  
“It’s a boy.” Dean informed him.  
“So Jack Wesley, then?” Castiel asked.  
“Yeah. Do you think he’ll be embarrassed when he finds out that we named him after Jack Harkness and a character from the Princess Bride?”  
“Not at all. He’s named after a strong Omega and a brave Alpha. I think he’ll like that.”   
“He looks a little like you.” Dean said.  
“I can’t wait to meet him.” Castiel nodded.  
At that moment, a nurse walked in pushing a cart with a clear plastic box on top. Her name tag said “Sarah”.  
Castiel looked inside but all he could see were tiny hands and feet inside a bundle of blue blankets.  
“It’s feeding time.” Sarah announced. “Who’s this?” she added when she saw Castiel.  
“He’s the father.” Dean answered.   
“Well, hello there, Dad.” Sarah said. “Would you like to hold your son?”  
Castiel nodded, too nervous to say anything.  
The nurse picked the baby up and said “Do you play football?”  
Castiel nodded again, though he wasn’t sure what football had to do with a baby.  
“Castiel is the running back.” Dean said proudly.  
“Well it’s just like holding a football,” Sarah said. “Only a bit squirmy.”  
She demonstrated the correct way to hold a baby and once she was satisfied that Castiel knew what to do, she placed baby Jack into his arms.  
He was tiny. That was the first thing that registered in Castiel’s mind. He had a little face that was all red and splotchy and his hands were the size of maybe two or three of Castiel’s own fingers.   
Holding Jack felt nothing like holding a football.  
“He’s so little.” Castiel whispered in awe.  
“7 pounds, 3 ounces.” Sarah commented. “I’ll let you three have some alone time. I’ll be back in ten minutes.”  
“This is amazing, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t stop grinning at the little boy in his arms. “Look at what we made together.”  
“He is pretty cool, huh?” Dean agreed. “And he got me out of school for the rest of the year.” Dean tickled Jack’s stomach. “Thanks for that, buddy.”  
“School is over in two weeks.” Castiel said. “It’s no big deal. Can I stay here, with you and Jack?”  
“How long can you stay?” Dean asked.  
“Zachariah will be home by 6, so I have to leave at 5:30.” Castiel answered.   
“I’m glad you’re here.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Eventually the nurse came back in the room so Dean could breast feed the baby.  
Castiel looked out the window until Jack was done eating. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see something so intimate.  
Afterwards, Nurse Sarah took the sleeping little boy back to the nursery so Dean could get some much needed rest.  
Apparently, Jack’s birth had been pretty hard on the Omega.  
Castiel walked around Dean’s bed as if he was going to leave.  
“Don’t go.” Dean nearly begged.  
But then Castiel was slipping into the hospital bed beside the older boy.  
“Dean placed his head on Castiel’s chest and Castiel wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist.  
“Is this okay?” Castiel whispered into fluffy light brown hair.  
“It’s perfect.” Came the reply.  
It wasn’t long before both boys were curled up next to each other and sound asleep. And that’s how Mary Winchester when she returned to the hospital after bringing Dean extras clothes from home an hour later.

 

Meanwhile (John’s POV)

“Holy shit!” John Winchester exclaimed.   
“What’s going on?” Bobby grumbled.   
“Michael Milton just offered me half a million dollars for Dean.” John said.  
“You’re not selling that boy.” Bobby said. “I don’t care how much Milton’s gonna give you.”  
“He’s my kid. I’m his alpha. I have full custody of him in the eyes of the law.” John said.  
“You’re not selling, Dean.” Bobby repeated. “What would Mary think of that?”  
“It doesn’t matter what Mary would think. We’re not together anymore.” John said. “And half a million dollars is a lot of money. I’d sell myself for that much. Besides I’m not actually going to sell him.”  
“You better not.” Bobby said. “I’ll have your ass if you do.”  
But there was already an evil plan forming in John Winchester’s twisted mind.


End file.
